memory_alphafandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Gasreus
Een gasreus is een grote planeet, die geheel bestaat uit gassen. Gasreuzen hebben over het algemeen een zelfde soort samenstelling als sterren, maar het ontbreekt ze aan de massa om een kernfusie op te laten starten. Jupiter en Saturnus in het Sol systeem zijn voorbeelden van zulke gasreuzen. Jupiter was de eerste gasreus die door de mens ontdekt werd, alhoewel zijn echte eigenschappen pas eeuwen later werden ontdekt. Gasreuzen hebben weinig waarde voor de Federatie of andere culturen aangezien ze weinig grondstoffen hebben die gewonnen kunnen worden. Ook is het praktisch onmogelijk om zulke planeten te koloniseren vanwege het ontbreken van een vast oppervlak. Over de jaren heen zijn er wel voorstellen gedaan om de grondstoffen te winnen, maar het is een gevaarlijk en onnodig proces vanwege de overvloedigheid aan planeten met een vaste kern waar wel grondstoffen kunnen worden gewonnen. De mensheid heeft verschillende klasse gasreuzen: * Klasse 6 (VOY: "Extreme Risk") * Klasse 7 (ENT: "Broken Bow") * Klasse 9 (ENT: "Sleeping Dogs") * Klasse J (DS9: "Starship Down") Het Sol systeem bevat vier gasreuzen, maar deze zijn in ieder geval geen klasse 9 gasreuzen. Gasreuzen bevatten intense magnetische velden en veroorzaken unieke golfvormen. Door de hierop volgende EM storing ontstaat er een vreemd geluid. Travis Mayweather vertelde dat zodra ze langs gasreus kwamen zijn vader het geluid op de speakers van de [[ECS Horizon|ECS Horizon]] zette. (ENT: "Sleeping Dogs") Overige referenties * In 2152 trok de ''Enterprise'' de [[IKS Somraw|IKS Somraw]] uit een klasse 9 gasreus. (ENT: "Sleeping Dogs" • "Marauders" • "Judgment") Later dat jaar kwamen ze een gasreus tegen in de Arkonian ruimte. Deze planeet had vele manen en was een zwaartekracht puzzel te noemen. (ENT: "Dawn") In 2153 ontdekte het sterrenschip een Xindi-Insectoid shuttle, waarvan het grootste gedeelte van het vermogen naar de versterking van het schip was omgeleid. De bemanning dacht dat het schip in een gasreus zou kunnen vliegen. (ENT: "Hatchery" • "Azati Prime") * In het Spiegel universum verborgen de Tholians de [[USS Defiant (NCC-1764)|USS Defiant]] in een baan om een gasreus in het Vintaak systeem. (ENT: "In a Mirror, Darkly, Deel I") * In 2369 was de [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise-D]] getuige van een botsing tussen twee gasreuzen in het Detrian systeem. (TNG: "Ship in a Bottle") * In 2370 kwam de [[USS Raman|USS Raman]] vast te zitten in de atmosfeer van een gasreus, omdat de bemanning in een te lage baan wilde blijven. (TNG: "Inheritance") * In 2371 lokte een Maquis onderschepper een runabout, met Kira Nerys en Odo aan boord, naar een maan van een gasreus in de nabijheid van de Badlands. (DS9: "Heart of Stone") Achtergrond informatie * Volgens Geoffrey Mandel's Star Trek: Star Charts zijn gasreuzen in te delen als klasse J planeten, met een ouderdom van 2 tot 10 miljard jaar. De diameter van een gasreus loopt uiteen tussen de 50.000 en 140.000 km en de atmosfeer bestaat uit meerdere lagen met diverse gassen, dichtheden en temperaturen. Gasreuzen zijn meestal te vinden in de koude zone van de ecosfeer van een ster. Het is bekend dat er op water-koolstof-gebaseerd leven voor kan komen. Categorie:Astronomische objecten de:Gasriese en:Gas giant fr:Géante gazeuse it:Gigante gassoso ja:巨大ガス惑星